Define The Word 'Pet' When It Comes To Love?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Quatre loves cats he always has but when he 'acquires' his newest 'pet' at his best friend's kingdom under less then favorable circumstances he learns to love in a way he never thought he could. 4x3 and 2x1. Part of the 'Feline Series'.
1. A Little History Lesson

I have always been a fantasy otaku. Long before I ever heard the word Anime I was reading novels full of what I now call boushen. I was Dueling on my GBA when this idea hit me so I slept on it and started writing it's rough from out. A rough form that is now almost 120 pages long and still going. Well after reading two other fantasy stories called "Slave to the Prince" by Touya's Angel and "Tevel(Dearly Beloved)" by Stargem, both on fave stories list, I got inspired to actually type the thing up. Most of my shorts are 20-40 pages long, any longer and I'm hesitant to start typing it because I am a slow typist. The first chapter is a really short prologue thingy the first actual chapter will be posted later this week, God willing.

**DISCLAIMERS:** Gundam Wing is so not mine if it was Relena would die and it would still be on with the best fanfics becoming episodes. A lot of names, terms, and critters show up that are not mine so bare with me. Here is a list of all the stuff I barrow from. **Elf Quest** (graphic novel with elves and wolves) by Richard and Wendy Pini, **Diadem **(novel series) by John Peel, The whole **Valdemar** series by Mercedes Lackey and Larry Dixon, **The Immortals Quartet** (series of four) by Tamora Pierce, and **Dream a Little Dream** (novel) by Piers Anthony and Julie Brady. That's all if you read any of them then you'll see what influenced what. I recommend all of these books some of the Valdemar books have **Yaoi **in them so **Hoo-Ra!** Curse you Demented Marik for getting me hooked on that.

**WarNingS:** Fantasy stuff, knowledge of basic mythical creatures would be good, Long story, **Yaoi and Shounen-Ai** content right from chapter one, Violence, OOC, AU, A lot of OC foils, Use of various made up or modified myths later on. **NOT FOR READERS WHO DISLIKE FANSTY!**

**Aishi Say**

"_If at first an idea in not absurd then there is no hope for it."_ Albert Einstein. Proof that he really was an genius…oh yeah and all those theories to but this is practical not just book stuff. Anyone can be book smart not everyone can be piratical smart. Does that make any sense?

**! … … … … … … ! … … … … … …. ! … ……… … .. ! … … … … … .!**

In the beginning there were the gods as there always are and as always they soon grew bored. In their boredom they created the First Race and called it man. Now man was fun for a while but the more creative gods wanted more and so the Second Race was formed. Mystical beasts such as dragons and unicorns now lived with man some enemies, some allies, others slaves. Once again the gods were amused for a while before the next great idea hit them why not combine beast and man? And so the Third Race was created things neither human nor beast this race was admired by some feared by all. The gods allowed the world to remain unchanged for millennia after the Third Race was created for they toke to playing with their servants and each other until the Dark Day. It was on this day the gods split forming threes factions the good, the evil and the less powerful undecided.

With the battle lines drawn the good and the evil each created one last race as their champion. The good created the Fourth Race or angelic creatures and the evil the Fifth Race the demons. As the Fourth and Fifth waged war the gods called on their allies in the other races to join the fight and their calls were answered. One entire continent had been destroyed by the rage of war leaving only giant gashes of stones to stick like ribs from the water where the dragons now roost far from man and all other races. The First Race soon took over as the dominant race since they outnumbered all others. The Second Race became pets or fled to the wilds and allowed to remain for the most part unbothered. The Third Race became frowned upon as they were not human or beast and so man took to enslaving or killing them. The Third Race fought back but were terribly out numbered so they to fled from the human world into the wilds were they live now killing the humans who threaten them. The Fourth and Fifth Races where mostly whipped out and so they hid as well becoming mere legends to all races. As for the gods many of they suffered terribly and so they heal leaving the world to heal it's self after their war.

And so the world did heal as she always does the Great War becoming a thing of nightmares in the legends of men a warning in the legends of others. Over the centuries a great empire formed on the largest continent and was called Sanq. This great human thing now rules half the content with allies on others as well as enemies. In the crown city also called Sanq the house of Winner went from the most powerful house to the ruling one after the king Peacecraft was removed from the throne for the murder of his son because he had fallen in love with his Beastial slave. Beastials were the most prominent Third Race with the ability to change into a human from as well as taking on a form that mixed human with whatever beast the Beastial was.

The Winners were fair rulers and so the Sanq prospered until another dark day in the much more resent past. The resent king Winner's dear beloved wife and queen was killed by a rouge Beastial in front of his young and only son who had been mercilessly spared. Form that day on the Third Race was scourge of the Sanq only good dead or as slaves and pets for the wealthy. The rage full king sent out many troops conquering the lands until the humans own half of them only then could his son clam him down. Humans were rewarded with the new lands for their victories and Quatre best friend became prince of the largest of these new kingdoms when he seceded his mentor as heir to his kingdom.

It was on a visit to his friend's lands that this story truly begins…

**!… … … … … …!… … … … … … .!… … … … …. .!… … … … …. !… … … ……!**

Now you will have to wait until I get the first chapter up. I will get it up as soon as I can promise until then just read my other Gundam Wing stuff. It will make you feel better.

Ok maybe it won't make you feel better but it will kill time right? And if it takes a few days you will need to kill a lot of time. Of course hoping you will kill time reading my stuff is a tad arrogant but then again I never claimed to be humble.

Oh just go read more of my Gundam Wing stuff. Let me know you fellow fans are still trying to keep this show alive even if it is just in the fandoms.


	2. My What Sharp Claws You Have Kitty

Ok well most background info was given in the little prologue thingy so I will not go threw it all again. If you really want to know why I wrote this bloody thing the read it if not just read the little history lesson then come back here. If you do not read the little history lesson it does not matter but you will be the one confused when I start going on about the different races and stuff. If you get confused it's your own fault for not reading what I suggested you read and I have no sympathy for you.

**WarNingS:** OOC, AU, Mild violence, Shounen-Ai content, and all the stuff I mentioned in the prologue and really do not feel like listing again. These are the important ones anyway.

**Aishi Say**

"_Your heart often knows things before your mind does."_ Ok I copied this down but was in a hurry so I forgot to write down who said it. If you know feel free to tell me because I'm drawing a blank here.

**!…….!……!…..!…..!…..!…..!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!**

"My prince welcome to Lenes'ka! It is good to see you well old friend." Heero greeted with a friendly smile holding out his arm Quatre smiled clasping his friend's navy clad arm it had been a while since they had seen each other . "Are you alone?" Heero questioned frowning slightly in thought.

Quatre shook his head. "No Heero Rashid is around here…" Soft aqua eyes glanced around before he frowned slightly himself. "Somewhere." He finished not sure what else he could say. -_How does he do that?- _"Why the crowd Heero?" Quatre asked after all his friend had known of his plans to visit so surly it had not been arranged in his honor.

Heero smiled a smile Quatre knew was one of success. "A successful battle My Prince a ban of Beastials has been dealt a mighty blow." He explained proud of his victory he had been a solider after all.

"So it is a Triumph is it?" Quatre asked curiously he had read of them but he had never seen one.

Heero nodded. "The Ancients were my kind of people. If had know you were coming…" He started to explain only to stop when Quatre raised a hand.

"Please parades and such are such a bother my rank is a circumstance of my birth nothing more. You on the other hand earned theses lands former general." Quatre smiled at his friend though young he had proven his abilities and was given command and for his victories he was rewarded both by the king and his mentor.

Heero smiled long navy cape billowing in the winds he was proud of his accomplishments but he was also not a boastful man. He did what he did for his kingdom and for his friend not for personal gain. "Come you have never seen a Beastial yet have you?"

"No, I have not." Quatre admitted taking Heero's offered arm and allowing him to lead him to the edge of the high balcony watching the people below them.

"The younger ones can normally be trained but the older ones are usually too wild to keep as loyal pets or even servants." Heero explained gesturing at the horse drawn cages. Quatre watched them too there were so many chains it was hard to count them all. "It is customary to present a gift of the spoils to the ruling house if they are present so speak up if anything catches you eye." Heero reminded his friend when he noticed his eyes studying the caged spoils with interest.

"They look human to me Heero." Quatre admitted turning to look at him for a moment. Each captive had a collar on that kept him or her human so of course they looked human it was done to humiliate and control.

"Looks as you know can be deceiving, especially when it comes to the Third Race." Heero reminded him eyes still on the crowd his people were cheering madly tonight they would sleep well. Quatre nodded as he turned back to the cages noting one in particular was kept separate and was heavily chained. Heero fallowed his train of sight and smiled slightly. "That one is…_particularly_ wild." He informed him amused for some reason Quatre did not know.

"Who is he?" Quatre asked curious for some reason he wanted to know he wrote it off as simply curiosity after all he did not know much about Beastials.

"He was given the name Nanashi since he refused to ever give us one." Heero answered not surprised Quatre had singled the most feared and deadly one out he was the most interesting.

"What will become of him Heero?" Quatre asked not turning form the streets as he asked.

"Well some nobles like breaking the wild ones but most likely death." Heero informed him unconcerned with it's fate.

"Death?!" Quatre gasped he had not considered that at all.

Heero nodded use to his friend and future king's emotional outbursts. "He is of a conquered race they serve us or they die. Your father has declared it so." He reminded him simply. The laws were the laws that is how the empire worked.

Quatre nodded absently frowning in thought. "May I meet with him?" He asked he had always hated to order his friends or even sound like he was.

"Whatever for?" Heero asked confused but not surprised the prince was a curious one after all.

"I have never meet one." Quatre admitted as justification. He was curious…only curious.

Heero laughed amused with his friend's timidness. "Very well satisfy you curiosity. Tenha?" He called turning his head.

"My Lord?" The young red head asked bowing his head.

"Take Nashi to his majesty's cambers and make sure he is squired I do not want any …accidents." Heero order gently knowing his people did what they were asked without him having to bellow at them. Those who respect serve well those who fear are a poor subsisted Odin had taught him that.

Tenha bowed. "My Lord, My Prince." He said and was gone.

"He is a festinating creature if you want him he is yours." Heero informed him with a smile there was nothing wrong with praising a worthy opponent even a defeated one.

Quatre turned obviously confused. "If I want…?"

"Of course _he_ is part of the spoils." Heero reminded him causally as Quatre bit his lip. "I will be in the meeting hall if you have need of me My Prince." Heero informed him as he bowed he did have things to attend to.

Quatre nodded. "Thank you. Heero."

**!…….!……!…..!…..!…..!…..!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!**

"Mi Lord the beast is tied down like a good lit'el critter. He'll not be any trouble for ya." A man Quatre did not know assured him with a smile that was slightly disturbing to the empath.

Quatre nodded. "Thank you. Leave me please?" Not liking the feeling he was getting from the man at all.

The man nodded at him. "Aye Mi Lord. The keys are by the door but carefu' Beasties be demon spawn." He warned as he bowed.

"I will. Thank you again." Quatre said thanking the Goddess when the man left the thought that had been going one in the man's head were most disturbing and he was glad to see him go. He nodded politely at the two guards they he liked so he smiled at them. As he walked threw the doors they opened for him. "You two may leave as well I will be fine." Quatre assured them dismissing them gently.

"My Prince." The two guards bowed as they walked out closing the door and walked down the hall fallowing theirs orders without question.

Quatre smiled Heero trained his people well and he was thankful for that. He glanced at the chained and battered youth chained to the left of the company bed. "You are called Nanashi it is a pretty name. I am Quatre Winner." Dark green orbs watched him as he sat down across from him moving slowly. Quatre studied him curiously trying not to appear rude. Nanashi was chained loosely to the wall by his wrists, ankles, and his throat hands encased in armor; his long sleeved hunter green tunic was shredded and stained with blood and mud as was his tall black leather boots and black leggings, which were in better shape. Quatre watched the gold in his long half tied back hair catch the light as he tilted his head slightly long bangs hiding his left eye which was narrowed in a studying glare. "Do you know that name?" He asked wondering if he could get the stranger to talk to him after all the Third and some Second Races could speak. To his disappointment Nanashi only nodded at him refusing to speak. "Please speak with me I will not harm you?" Quatre pleaded frowning slightly was he afraid of him or was he only angry?

Deep forest green orbs blinked before fore their owner decided to speak. "Why not simply order it of me?" Nanashi demanded voice cold and changeling.

Quatre smiled glad he had decided to say something before frowning when he realized what he had said. "I do not order people to speak to me I am not my father." He explained simply after all he would not know that he was not a noble.

Dark eyes narrowed once more this time Quatre could feel suspicion from the young man all and not just curiosity. "Yet you _order_ me brought here?" Nanashi challenged clearly considering him a hypocrite. "What do you want of me _human_?" The last word was hissed as if it just saying it left a vile taste in his mouth.

Quatre frowned surly his hatred was misplaced after all he had done nothing to him. Could he just hate all humans on sight? If so it would be very hard to carry on a civil conversation. -_Perhaps I should just explain myself after all he is not some dumb animal he can understand.-_ "I would like to get to know you." Quatre answered softly not liking being so mistrusted.

"We will _never_ bow to human rule!" Nanashi hissed eyes flashing that was all the human needed to know.

Quatre meet his glare with gentle eyes. "I do not want you to." He caught the blink of surprise and decided to continue as if he had seen nothing. "I believe all races can live in relative peace if we all just respect each other's ways." That was the truth his mother had taught him that when he was very young. If it worked for humans why not half humans as well? Quatre blinked when once again rage flared in green eyes.

"Humans do not _respect_ the Third Race you think us nothing but stupid animals to be _used_ for _your_ pleaser and amusement. We just happen to be animals." Nanashi informed him voice a low growl.

"Animals have a right to be treated humanely as well." Quatre countered.

"Only _pets_." Nanashi spat the word like a curse.

"No!" Quatre cried in protest "That's…" He trailed off when Nanashi leapt at him falling at his feet on his hands and knees heavy chains clanking. His sudden fear turned into sympathy and even pity. "Please don't you'll hurt yourself?" He pleaded with him not wanting the young man to do any such thing.

"So what?" Nanashi muttered head down frustrated past the point of anger. "You'll kind will torture me before killing me anyway. It doesn't matter what I do to myself chain up in this place."

"Because you lost?" Quatre asked not wanting the other's words to sink in.

"Yes." Nanashi answered simply not feeling like elaborating.

Quatre knelt before him fear forgotten. "That is unfair. Father is so blind."

Nanashi looked up eyes as cold as the gems they were akin to. "Do you think act of pity will endear you to me?" He sneered. "I am a demon we have no use for such feelings."

Quatre shook his golden crown in protest. "No! You are what you are just as I am what I am." Nanashi snorted slamming armor encased hands on to the floor. ""Please don't do that the guards might hurt you?" -_Why must he insist on being so reckless? Does he wish to die now and not later if even?-_

"I do not care let your protectors come if they wish." Nanashi muttered why the human thought his protesting would stay his hand he was not in the mood to even try and figure out. He noticed the human prince stand and head towards the door. "Typical human." Was absently sneered at his back just walk away when you do not get your way.

Quatre turned from the door keys in hand getting another blink of surprise. "I am not I am Gifted and someday I will not only be king but a powerful mage." He informed him knelling back down before him.

"Not a war caster." Nanashi said thinking out loud.

"No I hate war." Quatre stated with a smile at lest he knew that much. "I prefer spells that help people."

"War magic helps you survive." Nanashi countered using logic to reminded him of a simple truth kill your enemies before they can kill you.

"To survive at the cost of other people's lives is too high a cost I am unwilling to pay it." Quatre sighed softly. Yes he had guards but he hated to put them in danger but he had no choice at times. He could feel the other's confusion but the blind rage had subsided for now.

"My people are warriors…we have to be." Nanashi informed him voice calm but Quatre swore there was a hint of regret in his tone.

Quatre frowned slightly at him. -_His voice must be soft when he is not so frustrated. I wish to hear it.-_ "I am sorry."

"Don't be wild animals must fight to survive." Nanashi reminded him without any anger in his soft voice soothing voice it was a fact all races knew.

Quatre smiled having been proven right. "Hold out you hands?" He ordered gently.

"Why?" Nanashi demanded mistrust once again shining in his eyes.

"Trust me and I shall trust you in turn." Quatre answered holding up the keys incase he was still unsure of his intentions. Green eyes narrowed but Nanashi obediently held out his hands if the human wanted to free him who was he to object? "Why did they do this to you anyway?" Quatre asked pulling the armor away. Nanashi calmly held up his hand before turning it long wicked looking sliver claws extended towards him. Quatre swallowed imaging those very claws imbedded into his pale skin. "Umm…you will not use those will you?" -_He's not transformed so how did he do that?-_

Nanashi shook his head getting a sigh of relief. "If you give me a reason I will." He warned not wanting the human to relax too much he could still do little transformations bound like he was.

"Fair enough after all I am a human Nanashi." Quatre agreed with a nod every living thing had a right to defend it's self when attacked human or not.

Nanashi frowned at him. "Nanashi is not my true name it is one these soldiers have given me." He reminded the human he had no hatred of the name it was pleasant sounding.

"Heero mentioned that. He let me talk to you." Quatre said knowing the other already knew that this was his birthplace after all.

"Of course you are his superior." Nanashi stated as if it was a given that Heero would do as he was told.

"In rank only." Quatre corrected him. "I could never hope to beat him." He felt no shame in admitting this he was a Healer not a warrior.

"If I did he would die." Nanashi informed him with a smile as if the idea of killing Heero was pleasantly amusing one.

Quatre frowned not liking that smile at all. "He's just fallowing father's orders." Quatre admitted trying to explain and defend his friend. Nanashi growled low in his throat confusing Quatre with his sudden flare of anger. "What?" He asked wondering what he had said to set him off this time.

"You defend him why?" Nanashi demanded clearly angered by Quatre's defense of Heero.

"He is my friend and Hey!?" Quatre yelped as long claws racked at the air where he had just been a heartbeat ago. "Why?" He asked too shocked to say anything more coherent.

"Deceiver!" Nanashi cried at him but did not try to slash at the human again was too far away now anyway it would only be a frustrating waste of energy.

Quatre could sense his feelings of betrayal and they hurt him like an unbleeding wound. "No I'm not!" He cried back. -_I have to make him understand…but how?-_

"You are friends to Beastial slayer and yet you stand here and preach of peace and tolerance among our kinds." Nanashi growled allowing his hatred to drip from each word like blood from a bleeding wound. "You _humans_ are all like liars, deceivers, _enslavers_!"

The last word hit like Quatre like a blow his people were enslavers of his he had every right to feel the way he felt but he was not like that. "I have known Heero for years." He explained trying to use logic to make him understand. "He is only fallowing orders please?"

"Shut up!" Nanashi snapped covering his ears as he shook his head he did not want to hear the deceiver's sweat sounding voice anymore. "Send me away I will speak to you no more." He informed him lowering his head fingers still in his hair.

Quatre fell to his knees the anger he felt was so intense it hit him like a physical blow. "Nanashi please hear me out? I do want peace between out all the three races but I am not king my father is. Heero is loyal to me and he will end this war if told but he must obey my father." He explained trying to make the Beastial understand that things were not entirely in Heero's control or in his. "Look at me?" Quatre pleaded as dark green eyes closed head turning away with a sharp jerk as if slapped. "Please? Goddess I want to save you! Do you really want to die?" Quatre screamed almost in tears. "Would you prefer death to my help?" He demanded lowering his own head.

**!…….!……!…..!…..!…..!…..!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!….!**

10


End file.
